Quadrilateral
by Xenia
Summary: During 6th year Harry finds himself in a nasty love quadrilateral
1. In which Hannah checks out Harry

A/N related fics: Helga's Scion (by myself) The green flame torch, familiaris, and "the day draco malfoy became a hottie" by galya.  
Okay I reorganized most of this and chapter 2 is now chapter one and chapter 1 and part of chapter 3 are now chapter 2.  
This chapter is for Natasha, the original Harry/Hannahshipper  
... you think you know what I am going to do don't you?  
  
  
  
Hannah looked up from the plant she was trimming to Harry, "I can't believe we are having this conversation" she laughed, smiling at him through a tendril of golden hair that had fallen in front of her face.  
"It's not my fault I grew up in a horrid muggle household" Harry pouted, "Come on Han..."  
His deep green eyes bore into her deep blue ones and for a moment they stayed transfixed, then both broke away laughing slightly. "You know I can't say no when you give me that look" she smiled warmly.  
"Yeah, I am just too darn charming aren't I" Harry grinned, as he bent over to pick up a spade.   
Hannah couldn't help but observe that his behind was rather nicely shaped. She blushed when she caught herself thinking this and tried to purify her thoughts. Then she wondered why. Her thoughts were after all her own. Yet she didn't think she wanted to have a crush on Harry... or maybe she did. After all, he was a cute single boy who was her friend. Why shouldn't she like him. "Because he won't like you you idiot" she told herself, "You will just ruin the friendship you have. Either that or, you will get him but will realize you are still in love with bloody Nigel, hurt Harry, and just make everything worse".  
Harry turned back around and faced Hannah. He was holding a flower. Hannah, held her breathe slightly. "Isn't this interesting" Harry said, "This flower is a cross between two different varieties"  
Hannah bit her lip, and told herself she had not expected him to say anything other than that. They were friends; the fact that she was thinking about being more didn't mean that he would suddenly start romancing her. Besides, Harry fancied Cho, everyone knew that; of course, everyone also knew that Hannah fancied Nigel. This brought her mind back to Nigel, and she wondered what on earth she could possibly do. It wasn't right to keep him in the dark about Lilah's infidelity... but at the same time she couldn't tell him. It was a terrible position Lilah had put Hannah in and she was about to curse Lilah, when she saw Lilah approaching.  
"Hi" Lilah flashed Harry, and then Hannah, a broad smile, "I got bored with History of Magic so I snuck out to see what you people were up to". She tossed her chestnut locks of hair back and struck a pose. Hannah, at least, saw it as one.  
Harry smiled naively; he apparently didn't realize Lilah's true purpose here. Hannah wasn't sure exactly what she had wanted him to do, but being nice to Lilah was definitely not it. She was too fond of Harry to wish Lilah upon him. That was as good as sacrificing him at the altar of a fiendish demon. The only person she could possibly wish that kind of suffering on would be Draco, or Blaise because he was more than a match for Lilah. Blaise... she didn't know what do think about him. She had a tendency to excuse his bad behavior. She never faulted him for seducing innocent girls, even when they happened to be herself. However, she didn't know if she could forgive him for what he had done to Nigel. That was how she thought of it, "What he had done to Nigel". She never thought of it as what he had done to Lilah; she knew it might be unjust but she didn't feel the least bit sorry for the girl. She wasn't innocent. Lilah was no naive waif, and hannah held her as accountable for her actions with Blaise, just as she had held herself accountable.  
Hannah always held herself accountable 


	2. In which Hannah and Nigel get in a fight

A/N   
For whoever it was that commented telling my to update the fic  
  
Please review people and tell me what you think should happen...which ships are you voting for. nigel/hannah harry/hannah nigel/lilah or harry/lilah?  
  
  
Nigel dragged himself into the common room and sank into a nearby couch. He couldn't understand Lilah, not at all. What was she so afraid of. He could tell she was lying to him. Why didn't she trust him? He couldn't erase the bad feeling that had overteakn him when he had seen Lilah talking to Blaise that morning during breakfast. He knew it was silly, but Lilah wasn't easing his mind by asking questions about what he would think of a girl who cheated on her boyfreind of two years. Nigel didn't want to doubt her but it was obvious something was up, and he couldn't ignore the sick feeling in his stomache whenever he saw Blaise, or heard his name.  
"Nigel?" Hannah said softly, walking towards Nigel from the other side of the common room, her golden curls framing her face like a soft halo, and her cownflower blue eyes gazing at him with concern. "What's up?"   
The words were simple and casual but Nigel knew from the look in those deep blue eyes and the tone of her voice that she was asking him what it was that was consuming him from the inside out, she was offering counsel and Nigel wanted to tell her everything. Would she really listen though, he asked himself. When it came down to it he always ended up mincing his words with Hannah, and everyone else, attempting to defend Lilah, from what they would think of her, if he told them what he felt. He had to tell her something though, because he really did want her support. Really, he knew that she deserved to know the truth, and it seemed torturous that he could not tell her, no matter how much he yearned to.  
"Just thinking about Lily" he confessed.  
Hannah bit her lip, "Things have been really bad haven't they" she stated quietly.  
Nigel could hardly deny this, but he found himself saying, "Well it's just been complicated, recently"  
Hannah knew he was holding back, she knew he wanted to tell her more, and she wanted to know what he was thinking, but she did not want to be overly intrusive. "You know I am always here" she told him.  
"I do, Han...and I really appriciate it" Nigel sighed, "Well, we should both get to bed as we have Binns in less than 5 hours" He held out his arms and encircled her in a warm embrace. "You really are amazing, you know that" he murmmered, then he kissed her forehead and headed up to his dormitory.  
Hannah closed her eyes and sighed. He was so incredibly sweet, and she knew that she was in danger again. Why couldn't she be friends with an attractive boy like Nigel without attraction getting in the way. What made it worse is that Hannah had commited herself to a friendship wih Lilah; therefore, regardless of the fact that Lilah had betrayed Nigel and Hannah knew it, Hannah knew she couldn't say a word about that to Nigel. It wasn't her way. No matter how much she wanted Nigel to be free from Lilah, no matter how much she knew Lilah didn't deserve Nigel, no matter how much she wanted Nigel for herself, Hannah would keep Lilah's secret for her. She hope Lilah would tell him herself, but she knew better. No. It was more than she could take. She didn't care what people thought, she was going to tell him, or at least get him to tell her, "Nigel what is it" she asked him, breathing deeply, "Just say it. It will make you feel better if you do."  
Nigel paused for a moment, "Nothing" he lied," besides it's none of your business"   
He regretted those last words as soon as he had uttered them. He watched Hannah breathe in sharply and saw how that had struck her to the core. yet for some reason he couldn't retract it. "Fine!"she nearly sobbed, "How your whore of a girlfriend fucks you over in none of my business!"  
"Don't call her that!" Nigel snapped.  
"What would you prefer?" she retorted.  
"I thought she was supposed to be your friend...you seemed rather chatty with her and Potter earlier"  
"Well appearances can be deceiving"  
"You two faced...How dare you play at being her friend and then slander her. What did you think you'd gain by it"  
"Gain? Nothing! There is nothing I can possibly gain in this...except perhaps for a little piece of mind!"  
"What? By confessing your crimes?"  
"Fine! You are right! I have tried to be friendly with her! I have tried to be friendly with her for your sake...but you know what? It's not worth it. I don't need this, I don't need her and clearly I most certainly don't need you! All you ever do is blame me for your girlfriend's failures. Well you know what...I'm not your girlfriend. And I am tried of trying to be...I am tired of indulging your justifications for the unjustifiable in her and taking the fall for it. I am tired of seeing you torture yourself in order to continue to deceive yourself. I am tired of being overlooked. I will not be a pawn in Lilah's games, with you or with anyone. I quit! Go hire yourself a bloody therapist!" 


	3. In which Harry and Hannah snog

A/N  
For Galya because she asked me to do it  
For Silver Griffin because some of the lines are hers  
  
********************************  
Hannah ran out of the common room, she didn't really know where to go. She knew if she went back to the dormitory Sally-Anne would find out and would either chastise Nigel for fighting with Hannah, or Hannah for upsetting Nigel and possibly messing up his hair. She could just see her, "Both of you, in separate corners!...No wait make that the same corner...No wait Hannah you sit on Nigel's lap..yes now that is better..." Hannah loved Sally but she tried her patience at times and Hannah didn't feel up to that tonight. She did need to talk to someone though, someone not involved in this whole fiasco. Hannah racked her brain until she thought of going to she if Parvati was in her common room, Parvati and Hannah had always been friendly and the semi-normal but very sympathetic girl might just be the perfect person to go to now.  
When Hannah reached the Gryffindor common room it was empty. She was just about to turn around and leave when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hannah?" a gentle male voice said, "Is that you?"  
Hannah turned around to find Harry standing by the stairs to the boys dormitory, his messy black hair nearly obscuring his bright green eyes. "Oh I was just leaving" she blushed."I had thought maybe someone would be up but it's kinda late"  
They both looked down at their feet. "Well if you want... I'd be happy if you'd stick around and keep me company" Harry said, "I've kinda been having insomnia recently and it would be nice to have someone to talk to for once".  
He didn't mention that she looked like she needed someone too, maybe out of delicacy, or maybe because he simply did not notice it. Maybe he was too busy trying to ignore his raging hormones; trying not to notice the way the dim light was reflecting off Hannah's golden curls, making them seem to glow like a halo; trying not to seem transfixed by the curve of her lips, or the curves that showed through her robes.  
Hannah in turn was finding it hard not to notice the well defined muscles that showed through his thin t-shirt. She couldn't help but think that he had very sexy hair, the way it always looked as if he had just gotten out of bed, but that led to thoughts of Harry in bed and what Harry might be doing in bed. Who needs Nigel, Hannah thought to herself. After all here was this nice, extremely attractive, boy wonder offering her a cozy little evening together, while Nigel did nothing but pass her over for Lilah and insult her. Then Hannah thought of how Lilah had looked at Harry earlier that day..."Sure" Hannah smiled,"I can't say I have been getting much sleep myself". They sat down on a cosy little sofa nearby and Hannah could smell his clean, comforting, boy scent. She let her hand fall next to his at the center of the sofa.  
"What brought you up here?" He asked.  
"Nothing...I just needed to see someone who wasn't in Hufflepuff."  
"How come?"  
"It's not important..."  
"Sure it is...come on, you can trust me"  
Harry could feel the nearness of her hand without looking; he breathed in her sweet vanillaesque scent and unconsciously slid his arm over the back of the sofa. His fingers accidentally brushed the back of her neck, and he somehow forgot to move them away.  
"I know this is foolish but I'd just prefer you didn't see me as an overly emotional mess of a girl"  
"But I don't see you that way at all"  
"You don't..." she almost whispered, turning to him.  
He turned towards her and their faces were less than an inch apart. He could feel her breath on his face and wanted more than anything to touch her, but he couldn't just touch her because he was Harry and it was not his way. He inwardly mocked himself for even thinking that this beautiful creature would permit such a thing. "Has anyone ever told you how hypnotic your eyes are" he said in a daze, without thinking.  
"No..." she murmured, scarcely able to trust her ears. This couldn't be what it sounded like. She must have just been imagining things because of the late hour and her own desire, she thought.  
"Well they are" he paused. He had to do it; he had to know once and for all, "I am probably going to regret this later but...may I kiss you".  
"Please..." Hannah started.  
"I'm sorry, I mean you are much too pretty for me." He stammered, looking away. He couldn't believe he had just said that. What kind of fool was he? He'd probably just violated her trust and now she would run and away and never trust him again. "...not that you are only pretty, you are also really smart and sweet and well obviously I am totally out of my league" he added, "It's just, you're so nice, and I thought...no I didn't think...I wished that you seemed sorta fond of me-"  
"Harry" she called. Her heart flying, "It's okay...you were right. I do want you to kiss me... I'm just hoping that you really mean all this and aren't just teasing me".  
As an answer Harry kissed her, timidly at first but gaining confidence as her hands found their way into his hair and drew him closer. Eyes closed, they lost themselves in an embrace. Strangely enough, the two most bashful students in their year in general, once they got past the establishment of mutual desire, were not bashful at all. 


	4. In which Nigel apologizes

A/N You thought it was clearing up...ha ha...the complications are just beginning my pretties.  
So...more snogging or less snogging?  
********  
  
Everything looked so bright and joyful to Hannah, it was morning and Hannah was just now leaving the Gryffindor tower. She couldn't have been happier. Harry had made a heaven out of hell and Hannah couldn't wait till she could see him again. Last night she had been at the end of her rope with no where left to turn and then somehow Harry had found her and brought her back. He had held her so closely and told her things so earnestly, he had made her feel not only human again, but almost divine. She practically skipped into the Hufflepuff common room grinning, only to find a very upset Nigel waiting for her. "Han!" he cried, rushing forward to hug her, "Where on earth have you been! I've been so worried! Oh Han I was so wrong last night, please forgive me! I promise I won't ever do it again. I promise I'll listen from now on. Things are different...I swear."  
"Please tell me Sally doesn't know I was gone" Hannah said, stepping away from him.  
"Thankfully no, luckily she was already asleep when you left and she hasn't gotten up yet. You are so lucky that she is still asleep. Do you have any idea how upset she'd be..."  
"That's why I asked."  
"Hannah can you ever forgive me?"  
"I already have Nigel, you know I have never been good at being mad at you. Besides I'm over it"  
"Listen Han, I am so sorry I blew up at you last night, I should have heard you through. I'm ready to hear the bad news now...that is if you are still willing to tell me".  
"Sit down Nigel...I think you know what I have to say. Are you sure you want to hear?"  
"Yes...I need to...Han, I haven't slept all week wondering"  
"Okay then...Nigel, Lilah cheated on you...she slept with Blaise." Hannah watched Nigel, her eyes full of sympathy. He sat there stone still. She wondered if she had done the right thing after all. Maybe she was just being vengeful; maybe ignorance really was bliss. She kneeled down to look him in the eye, "Nigel...you gonna be alright?"  
Nigel threw his arms around her shoulders and she held him to her like a child, rocking him back and forth. "Hannah, I never appreciate you enough...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm a git...I'm sorry I chose Lilah. I was wrong. I'm sorry I made you pay for it even more than you already were. You are the best thing I ever had..."  
Hannah's heart was beating...This was what she had wanted for 5 years. Nigel to come to his senses and love her...and here he was in her arms telling her he was wrong and she was wonderful...WHY HADN'T HE SAID IT 12 HOURS BEFORE! 12 hours before she had still been waiting. Last night she had still been devoted to him...but this morning things had changed...or had they. Hannah couldn't help but doubt if her new found love with Harry might pale next to the finally available love of 5 years. What should she do...call it all off and look like a bitch on the chance that she might still want Nigel more and that he might still want her...or be content to know he was free of Lilah and move on with her life as she had intended 5 minutes before. Hannah wanted to do the right thing, the thing that would make her happy. She just suddenly didn't know what that was. 


	5. In which Lilah is manipulative

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviews  
NOTE: I REORGANIZED THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS!  
I am going to give Hannah a little break and write about Lilah's interactions with the boys instead. Well really the plot kinda needs me to, but anyway. Here goes...  
  
  
  
Nigel wasn't sure if he was more disappointed or more relieved to hear once and for all that Lilah had wronged him. At any rate he knew that the time had finally come to end it once and for all. He steeled himself for the scene that was to come. This time she wouldn't change his mind. "It's over" he said to himself. There was no more room for excuses or faith. Then she opened the door. She was just as beautiful as always. She ran to him and went to kiss him as if she had no idea what he was about to say. Nigel moved out of range. "Don't." He said sternly.  
"What's the matter darling?" Lilah said as if confused. She moved to kiss him again but he held her back. It took a lot of internal strength for him not to fall into her embrace.  
"I can't do this anymore Lily. Things are over between us", he said before his determination left him.  
"What kind of nonsense are you saying Nigel?" Lilah laughed as if he were a foolish child.  
"I'm not talking nonsense... I'm breaking up with you Lilah. Something I should have done a long time ago." It cost Nigel a great deal to utter those words but he managed.  
"Nigel, won't you just tell me what's upsetting you?"  
"Quit the innocent act Lilah... I know about you and Blaise"  
"What are you talking about?" Lilah said, as if in shock.  
"Lilah, please just stop it already. I know you shagged Blaise while my back was turned."  
"I can explain..."  
"I don't want to hear it... there is no possible explanation that could change my mind."  
"Nigel that's not fair!... You have to listen to me!"  
"No I don't... I think I've done my share of listening to you."  
"But Nigel..."  
"Go Lilah, it's the best thing you can do for both of us".  
Lilah stood there in a daze for a moment and then turned and walked out of the room, "You'll be sorry Nigel Moon!" She called back over her shoulder. Once she was gone Nigel collapsed into a fetal position, hugging his knees to his chest and began to cry.  
Lilah on, the other hand hurried towards the Gryffindor tower. There she met a startled Ron who told her Harry was in the dormitory. Lilah headed up there, heedless that she was not supposed to be in the Gryffindor Tower, let alone the boys dormitory. At the door she stopped and made one final check of how she looked, then she went in, a look of misery on her face. "Harry" she almost whispered. He turned around, surprised to see her, "I didn't know where to go... the other girls will just laugh at me".  
"What is it Lily?" Harry asked.  
"It's Nigel... he... he broke up with me".  
"I'm sorry Lilah... Why'd he do a thing like that?" Harry said in sympathy.  
"Because he was jealous of you" Lilah lied.  
Harry didn't get the hint, and instead misinterpreted her to mean something quite different than she had intended, "Why was he dating you in the first place if he liked Hannah" He asked.  
Lilah was confused, "He likes Hannah?" she asked, then formulating her own explanation added, "He broke up with me for Hannah, after all this time? That makes no sense!"  
"But isn't that what you just said?"  
"I said Harry was jealous of you... what does that have to do with Hannah"  
"That she is mine now... didn't you know? Well I guess this did only happen last night" Harry was smiling from ear to ear.  
"So you are saying that Nigel broke up with me because Hannah moved her pathetic little obsession on to you" Lilah said, horrified.  
"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that"  
"Your girlfriend????????"  
"Yes... Isn't it wonderful?" Harry beamed at Lilah as if the fact that he was dating Hannah must necessarily make Lilah the happiest person on earth, obviously giddy at the very thought of Hannah.  
Lilah's face fell. She tried to think of how this day could get any worse. For 3 years she had been wasting her time with Nigel, while Harry had been falling for Hannah. Hannah, who wouldn't have been a problem if Lilah hadn't taken Nigel from her. Lilah cursed herself. Why did she always manage to make a mess of things. Why couldn't she be like Blaise. Blaise always got the girl... wait. perhaps that was the solution to this whole problem. Harry probably only liked Hannah because she seemed so wholesome and pure. If he knew otherwise he would surely dump her... Right? Lilah had to focus very hard on not smiling at this prospect. Instead she tried to look regretful, "Harry" she said quietly, "How can i be...knowing what I know about her"  
"What are you talking about?" Harry seemed confused.  
"Harry I know this is going to upset you but Hannah isn't the innocent girl she seems..."  
"What on earth are you talking about Lilah... I know I'm not the first guy she's ever dated"  
"I'm not talking about that Harry... If her history were only that I couldn't fault her... but Harry... she's... cheap..."  
"If you are just going to insist upon calling my girlfriend a whore I really don't want to hear it Lilah"  
"But she is Harry... I know for a fact. Blaise has had her"  
"Blaise?"  
"Yes Blaise, he fucked her randomly last summer... that's the kind of girl she is Harry. She's a slut. She's dirty. I care too much about you Harry to let you waste yourself on someone like that."  
Harry was shaking... he didn't know if Lilah was telling the truth but either prospect was horrifying. Either Hannah was a cheap slut who him had given the benefit of the doubt or Lilah was a lying bitch intent on hurting him and Hannah. Harry couldn't think of any reason for her to lie about this though. Lilah put her hand on his shoulder. "Please leave Lily...I need to be alone" he told her.  
"Are you sure you couldn't be better off having someone here to comfort you" Lilah asked, sitting next to him and putting her arm around him.  
"No...I appreciate your concern but I really just need to be b myself."  
"Well I'm always there if you need me." Lilah promised and got up to go.  
"Lilah?" Harry called when she was almost to the door.  
"Yes Harry?"  
"Why was Nigel jealous of me if it wasn't about Hannah?"  
"Because I love you Harry." 


End file.
